39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saladin
Background Saladin is an Egyptian Mau who previously belonged to Grace Cahill before her death. The Mau is currently with Amy and Dan Cahill, taken care of mainly by their au pair, Nellie Gomez. Grace Cahill trained him to sneak into buildings too dangerous for her to enter, like the Lucian stronghold in Moscow. He is also trained to wear a camera on his back for surveillance. During the Clue hunt, he accompanied Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill, and Nellie Gomez on the search for the 39 Clues. In part of the Maze of Bones, he was temporarily taken care of by William McIntyre when Amy thought it might get too dangerous for Saladin, but he was returned later on because Mr. McIntyre could not handle him. Later, the Cahills suspected Alistair Oh of putting a tracking device between his neck and collar, but it was found out that Mr.McIntyre and Fiske Cahill actually were the ones keeping tabs on them. He is also a very picky eater and will only eat red snapper (his favorite), but occasionally barramundi (as seen in the 6th book, In Too Deep), hummus (as seen in Beyond the Grave), Russian caviar (as seen in The Viper's Nest), sushi (as seen in Card 33), and occasionally cat food, like normal cats. Branch Saladin is considered a Madrigal, because Grace Cahill was one, and brought him on her missions when she was alive. He has Madrigal status. Overview ''The Maze of Bones In the book Saladin first appears next to Grace Cahill a while before she died. After that, he was found along with Grace's jewelery box in her secret library by Amy and Dan. After that incident, they took him with them in the hunt. He was later left in the care of Mr. McIntyre. One False Note Saladin is on a hunger strike. He appears with Nellie and the two Cahill kids (Dan and Amy) while they search for the next Clue in Venice, Tungsten. Saladin also reluctantly acts as "watch-cat" when Amy and Dan are in Disco Volante. Nellie notices him scratching the area around his collar and takes him to the vet while Amy and Dan explore the Salzburg Catacombs. After they meet up, Nellie tells them that the vet found a tracking device in the cat's collar, placed by William McIntyre during the Mau's time with him. At the end of the book, Nellie gets Saladin to eat cat food, something of an accomplishment to her. The Sword Thief When Dan and Amy escaped with Alistair Oh, Nellie is left in charge of the cat, and Nellie later forms a temporary alliance with the Kabras. While on the way to help Dan and Amy, the Cahill children discover Natalie Kabra is highly allergic to cats while in the car with Saladin, screaming that she hates cats. Beyond the Grave Saladin's love for hummus is revealed and Nellie uses hummus so that Saladin can help Amy and Dan escape from a trap set by Bae Oh. Saladin's name is the password for a Clue: Myrrh . In Too Deep Shep feeds him barramundi and Saladin likes it. The Viper's Nest Saladin's taste grows for Russian caviar. Dan imitates another Mau, hoping to draw Saladin. Next, Dan saves him from drowning, earning Dan many scratches, but if Dan had not gone out to get Saladin, the cat would be dead. Later he is with Nellie and Amy as they wait for Dan outside a bookstore. Dan comments on how amazing it was that so much anger could be contained in a "mrrp." The Emperor's Code Saladin embarks on a plane and has to sit in the cargo area because of the Cahill kids' allergic neighbor passenger. He appears in the cat carrier with Amy, Dan and Nellie. After Dan and Amy's argument we find him in the Great Wall (China) and jumping down from it. Near the end of the book, he shows up at Mount Everest along with Dan and Amy, who are about to go in the A-Star to fly to the peak of Mount Everest get the Janus Serum (although Amy ends up saving Ian instead of the serum). Storm Warning'' Saladin is held hostage by The Man in Black/Fiske Cahill so that Amy and Dan will open up a box to get the next Clue, which turns out to be Mace. Dan and Amy also passed the test to gain full Madrigal status. The Medusa Plot Saladin was on the branch which Dan was on to spy Evan and Amy. He eventually breaks the branch because of his weight. He is next found on an airport where Dan tells him not to be easy on Ian. This could be why he messes with Ian. Online Saladin has his own CliqueMe profile. It is much theorized that this was created by Amy, due to the similarities and comments on the profile. His favorite books match Amy's favorite books, it says that he likes hanging out in libraries with cool humans, like Amy, and in the comments, he says, "Dan, you're such a dweeb!" which Amy frequently says in the books. Even Dan notes that he is typing like Amy. Cards Saladin appears in: *Card 33: Samurai Saladin *Card 140: The Cat Burglar *Card 202: Paratrooper Saladin *Card 240: Machu Picchu *Card 241: Scuba Kitty *Card 305: Metal Detector *Card 439: Secret Agent Saladin Category:Pets Category:Trent Family Category:Madrigal Category:Characters Category:The Maze of Bones Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Emperor's Code Category:One False Note Category:Storm Warning Category:Males Category:Agent Cards Category:Grace Cahill Category:Beyond the Grave Category:Saladin Category:The Viper's Nest Category:CliqueMe Category:The Medusa Plot Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:Shatterproof Category:Madrigal Cards Category:The 39 Clues